1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to amusement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to amusement devices where users may more easily learn, practice, and master skateboard maneuvers and tricks.
2. Description of the Related Art
New skateboard users desire to quickly learn and master skateboard tricks and maneuvers; however, using a skateboard poses many challenges to a first time user. For instance, the user must develop basic skills in order to competently control and articulate a rolling, tilting and turning skateboard deck. In addition, the user must then develop skills that will allow them to spring the board, which causes the board to lift off of the ground. Furthermore, the user must develop the coordination and balance skills required to pitch the board on one truck, which allows the user to rotate the skateboard in a controlled manner. Combining all of these complex movements of a skateboard simultaneously while a user is on the skateboard makes mastering skateboard tricks difficult.
As with many sports, practicing motions specific to the given sport provides a means to improve and master skills required in that sport. Given the complexities of the skills and maneuvers required for skateboarding, having a method to practice the motions in a simplified, stabilized or isolated way improves developing the fundamental skills to master maneuvers and tricks.
Various attempts have been made to design devices that might facilitate skateboard skill mastery. These devices suffer from design flaws that reduce the transferability of skills learned on the devices to actual skateboard use or that significantly reduce the number of skills that can be learned on the devices.
In one arrangement of a device a skateboard deck has been provided with a large coil spring attached to the center of the bottom of the foot deck. In this device, the spring provides a lifting force to the foot deck to allow a user to learn tricks and maneuvers. However, the device rests on the bottom of the coil spring and allows the device to tip and tilt in any direction. Such a configuration is adequate for more experienced skateboard users; however, beginning skateboard users would benefit from a device that provides a stable non-tilting platform.